


Study Break

by TeddyBearTy



Series: Teddy's Ageplay Stories [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Caregiver!Nagito Komaeda, Cuddles, Diapers, Fluff, Little!Hajime Hinata, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overworking, Studying, Teen in Diapers, based on a prompt, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Exams are coming up and Hajime is using up all of his free time to prepare. He becomes tired and overworked, causing Nagito to pry him off the computer in order to properly unwind.





	Study Break

Hajime lingered at his computer, reading over notes as he ate his dinner.

Exams were coming up at school and he needed to be prepared. This was what he had been prepping all year for and he didn’t want to miss a single thing. He had to be perfect. His grades had to be perfect.

He had been studying for days on end. Barely getting any sleep or socializing with friends at school. He barely even spoke to his love Nagito, who was starting to grow worried about him every passing day. But Hajime would push them aside, telling everyone that he was fine. That after the exams were over, he’ll go back to hanging out with them.

But all they were really focused on was how tired and unkempt he looked.

Hajime let a yawn slip from his mouth before sealing his lips shut. 

No, he couldn’t feel tired. He couldn’t sleep. Sure, it was Friday and the testing didn’t start until Monday but he had to be ready. Ready for the day to come. Ready for the weekend to fly by and the exams to begin. He can do this…

“Hajime…” he could hear Nagito’s voice from the doorway. He then started wolfing down his ramen. “Hajime...baby, don’t you wanna take a break?”

Who needed breaks? He was in a groove with this studying! He just needed to memorize a couple more-

“Hajime…” his boyfriend’s voice was closer now and he could hear his soft footsteps against the carpeting of his room. “You’re exhausted and it’s starting to get late. You don’t need to overwork yourself.”

No, he was not going to rest until he had all of the material packed into his brain. Until knowing the material was as easy as breathing. He needed to know everything!

“Hajime…”

Nagito was now behind him and Hajime could feel droplets of his soup spill onto his carpet and lap. It wasn’t a lot. He could just clean it up when he was finished.

“Come on baby boy...you don’t need to study anymore. You’re exhausted. Don’t you wanna go to bed and snuggle with Daddy?”

Hajime wanted that more than anything else in the world. He stared at the words on the screen and noticed how meshed up and distorted they appeared. He couldn’t understand this. Why couldn’t he understand this?!

His eyes started to get hazy, both from fatigue and tears. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this computer and just...sleep under his Daddy’s warmth. But he had to...he-he needed to…

Nagito watched as Hajime slipped into his headspace. Tears poured down his cheeks as he started openly sobbing. He looked so tired and sad, it broke his heart to see his boyfriend in such a state.

“It’s okay Haji...it’s okay…” he sighed, moving the ramen and laptop out of the way to properly hug his baby. “It’s okay…”

Hajime continued to cry as Nagito lifted him into his arms.

No more did Daddy’s little boy have to sit on the floor and work. He needed to relax, to unwind properly. Collapsing from exhaustion was not a form of relaxing.

He placed his little baby on the bed for a second before pulling out a changing mat from the closet as well as diaper changing supplies. Hajime started to whine about not being with his Daddy for so long but he needed to set everything up.

Once he was done, Nagito picked his Little back up and placed him on the changing mat. The lucky student shook his head when he stared down at Hajime’s school uniform. Why he had been wearing this hours after leaving the school for the weekend, Nagito had no idea. What he needed to do now was take it off of him.

“My poor widdle Hajime~!” Nagito cooed. “All tired and sleepy from being a big boy all da time~!”

Hajime put his fingers in his mouth and sniffled as his Daddy removed every piece of clothing off of him. After taking off his jacket and shirt, Nagito noticed what his baby was doing and shook his head.

“No no Haji. No fingers in your mouth…” he went into the dresser and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it up and pulled out a green pacifier. He took the plastic protector off of it before gently removing the boy’s fingers and put the binky in its place. “There...that’s much better.”

Nagito then went on to taking off the rest of the clothes until his baby was in nothing but his socks. He nodded before grabbing a diaper from the package he pulled out and opened it up. He then lifted Hajime’s legs up a bit so he could slide the garment underneath him. He then sprinkled a bit of powder on his behind before closing it up.

He then glanced over at his little boy and noticed him drifting in and out of sleep. He smiled warmly at this before getting up and pulling out a folded piece of green cloth and a pacifier clip from the dresser.

Being very carefully as to not wake little Haji, Nagito put the outfit on him. He snapped the buttons of it underneath the crotch and mentally decided whether or not to put the frog hood over his head. He decided to go with it before putting the pacifier clip on and admiring his work.

“So cute…” he gushed. “You look like a little froggy~!”

Hajime yawned, stretching his legs and sucking on his binky. Nagito gushed before placing his baby on the bed and putting everything away. He then headed back over to him and held him close, slipping into the warm sheets.

“No more studying for you today…” Komaeda hummed. “All you need right now is rest and a nice warm breakfast in the morning…”

Hajime said nothing, simply snuggling closer to his Daddy. Nagito’s heart melted.

“Good night my little Haji…” he sighed, kissing his baby on the forehead. “I love you so much…”

Hajime yawned and continued to suck on his pacifier. Even though he didn’t say anything, Nagito already knew what he was telling him.

Thank you. And I love you too.


End file.
